1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to attaching accessories to a wall panel, and more particularly to a system and apparatus for mounting accessories such as storage devices to a wall panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The need and means to organize a shed or other storage space is a continuing need for consumers. Storage sheds typically have relatively small storage spaces. One type of shed has molded wall panels with vertical grooves in the interior wall surfaces. The grooves in the interior wall panels are provided for interconnecting adjacent wall panels and/or for mounting objects to the wall panels. Such wall panel constructions, attachment methods, and general configurations for mounting objects to the walls are disclosed in prior issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,701,678 and 6,668,514, as well as (soon to be issued) U.S. application Ser. No. 10/127,949. Each of these patents is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and each is hereinafter incorporated herein in its entirety.
There are other well known wall panel accessory mounting devices for mounting storage items, tool holders, shelves, baskets, and the like to a wall. For example, walls with a peg board or perforate wall panel configuration have long been known in the art. Mounting brackets and other accessory configurations have also long been known and specifically devised to be attachable to such a peg board wall configuration.
There is a continuing need to improve upon mounting techniques for storage spaces and the like and to improve upon space utilization within such spaces.